Naruto
Naruto (jap. ナルト) ist eine weltweit erfolgreiche Manga-Serie des japanischen Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, die auch als Anime-Serie umgesetzt wird. Geschichte thumb|Naruto Naruto Ein riesiger, neunschwänziger Fuchsdämon attackiert das Dorf das versteckt hinter den Blättern liegt (Konohagakure) und richtet eine unglaubliche Verwüstung an. Viele tapfere Ninjas sterben bei dem Versuch ihr Dorf und dessen Einwohner zu beschützen. Nur einer, der Hokage der 4. Generation, schafft es schließlich den Neunschwänzigen aufzuhalten, indem er ihn in den Körper eines Neugeborenes versiegelt. Den Preis den er zahlen muss ist sehr hoch: Er muss sein Leben für das Dorf lassen! 12 Jahre vergingen, und der temperamentvolle aber etwas tollpatschige Junge Naruto Uzumaki, hat gerade seine Abschlussprüfung an der Ninja-Akademie bestanden und ist damit seinem großen Ziel, ein bedeutendes Stück näher gekommen: Er will ein Hokage sein, und von allen im Dorf akzeptiert werden, was bis Dato noch nicht der Fall ist! Später wird er dem Team 7 zugeteilt, zusammmen mit Sakura Haruno (in die er heimlich verliebt ist) und dem vorzeige Gennin, Sasuke Uchiha (in den Sakura heimlich verliebt ist, was im Laufe der Serie zu sehr "interessanten" Situationen führt). Naruto versucht immer an die herausragenden Ninja-Fähigkeiten von Sasuke heranzureichen, was ihm am Anfang nicht immer gelingt und ihn oft frustriert. Sasuke will auf gar keinen Fall gegen Naruto verlieren, was zu einem harten Konkurenzkampf der beiden führt. Geleitet wird das Team von Kakashi Hatake, einem exzelentem Jo-Nin aus Konaha. Er beherrscht, wie Sasuke später auch, das Sharingan, eine vererbte Fähigkeit, die er über sein rechtes Auge steuert. Mit Hilfe des Sharingans kann er die Jutsus der Gegner kopieren und auf sie "zurückprojezieren", was ihm den Namen Kopierninja einbrachte. Zusammen erleben die vier auf ihren Missionen die unglaublichsten Abenteuer... thumb|Naruto Shippuuden Naruto Shippuuden Es sind nun 2 1/2 Jahre vergangen, seit Jiraya, einer der legendären Sannin und gleichzeitig Narutos Lehrer auf Zeit, und Naruto das Dorf verlassen haben. In der Zeit bereitete Ero-sennin (Naruto nennt Jiraya gelegentlich so) seinen Schüler auf den Finalen Kampf zwischen ihm und Sasuke vor! Nun kehren beide nach dieser langen Zeit ins Dorf Konohagakure zurück, indem sich sehr viel verändert hat. Bestes Beispiel dafür: Sakura. Sie ist inzwischen bei Tsunade (5. Hokage) in die Lehre gegangen, die sie zu einem ausgezeichnetem Medic-Nin ausgebildet hat (außerdem scheint sie, so Jiraya, auch deren Temperament übernommen zuhaben)! In Naruto Shippuuden sind alle Genins aus Narutos Jahrgang nun erwachsen geworden, und es macht Spaß, deren Veränderungen, sowohl Äusserlich als auch charaktermäßig, zu beobachten! Außerdem haben die meisten inzwischen den Chunin oder teilweise sogar den Jonin Rang erreicht. Naruto erfährt in der ersten Folge von Shikamaru, dass er der einzige Genin seiner damaligen Alterstufe ist, was ihn sehr deprimiert. Im späteren Kämpfen jedoch beweist Naruto, dass das Training mit Jiraya ihn sehr viel stärker und erfahrener gemacht hat und er den Anderen in keinster Weise nachsteht... Im weiteren Verlauf tauchen auch alte Bekannte auf: Die Organisation Akatsuki. Und diese werden nun scheinbar immmer aktiver! Mittlerweile ist ihr Ziel auch klarer! Sie wollen alle Biju ("Mehrchwänzigen"-Monster z.B.: der Neunschwänzige Fuchs) auftreiben und deren unglaubliches Chakra für ihre Zwecke missbrauchen. Hierzu müssen sie aber die Jinchuuriki (Personen in denen einer der Bijus versiegelt wurde, z.B: Gaara, Naruto) gefangen nehmen und den Dämon herausholen. Beim "Herausholen" allerdings stirbt die Person. Akatsuki schafft es später sogar Gaara gefangen zunehmen, und ihn Shukakus (Schutzkranich des Sandes "Ichibi no Shukaku) zu berauben. Jeder weis mitlerweile das Gaara überlebt. Weiterhin kommt es in den Folgen zu einer Begegnung mit Sasuke .... der Naruto erzält das er nicht gerettet werden will, da er aus eigenem Willen bei Orochimaru ist. Sasuke ist es auch egal das Orochimaru seinen Körper übernehmen will(Sasuke will es sogar um so seinen Bruder zu töten). Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Am 3. Oktober 2002 wurde Naruto erstmals auf dem Japanischen Fernsehsender TV Tokyo ausgestrahlt: mit großem Erfolg! Die Serie lief bis zum 8. Februar 2007, und wurde dann eine Woche später von Naruto Shippuuden abgelöst. Sie umfasst mit Filler-Folgen (Folgen mit Handlungssträngen, die im original Manga nicht vorkommen) 220 Episoden. Wie schon erwähnt laufen in Japan derzeit die Naruto Shippuuden- Folgen... Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ist ein S-Rang Nin-Jutsu von Naruto Uzumaki und die Perfektionierung des Rasengan. Naruto ist es als erstem gelungen, das normale Rasengan mit dem Naturchakra zu verbinden. Es entstand eine Technik, die selbst Schäden auf der zellulären Ebene anrichtet. Selbst mit dem Sharingan kann man nicht sehen, wie oft man damit getroffen wird. Kakashi half Naruto, dieses Jutsu zu erlernen; den entscheidenden Durchbruch und das Erlernen an sich schaffte Naruto aber alleine. Kakashi gab ihm lediglich eine gute Trainingsmethode, mit der Naruto Zeit sparte, und die Informationen zu den verschiedenen Arten von Chakra. Bei diesem Jutsu braucht Naruto zwei Kage Bunshin: einen, um das normale Rasengan aufzubauen, und den anderen, um das Naturchakra hinzuzufügen. Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken ist mit Abstand Narutos stärkste Technik (wenn man vom Benutzen des Chakras des Kyuubi absieht). Jedoch verursacht sie auch bei Naruto Schäden auf zellulärer Ebene. Dies ist besonders schlimm, da man nicht in der Lage ist, diese Schäden hundertprozentig zu heilen. Naruto Naruto Als Naruto die neu erlernte Natur-Energie verwendete, erschuf er ein Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken, dass er wie ein Fuuma-Shuriken auf seinen Gegner, Pain, warf. Dieses nahm an Größe zu als es bei Pain angekommen war. So konnte er einen der Körper sofort erledigen und den weiblichen Körper von den restlichen Beiden trennen. @Haku Manga Autoren: Hanibal Betas: